Secret Saturdays: Arthur
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Dr. Beeman's past comes to the surface. He tells the tale of his life from the memories of what he recalls from the day to he was born and up to the event that makes him tell the tale of his past.
1. 1: My Few Memories of Infancy

July 17th, 1975. Outside temperature of only ninety degrees that day. It's also the day that I was born, only weighing eight pounds and two ounces. The only child of Olivia and Sgt. Harold Beeman. And the last person that my mother saw of the outside world.

The day that I was born, my eyes were close and they stayed closed for two weeks on end. But when they finally did open, she went insane. She called me the Devil and Satan, all because my eyes were **red**. The doctors and dad, they tried to calm her and explain the situation to her that I was born without pigment in my eyes, but she wouldn't take their word for it. She rather have me dead than see the spawn of the Devil walking around, ready to kill innocent people. And she almost did kill me, she even said to end the line of the devil, and dad took matters into his own hands.

Dad got a restraining order for mom to never touch me again, then he put her in an asylum as she went insane and ended their marriage. He did this to protect me, and we moved from Albuquerque, New Mexico, to Drexel Heights, Arizona. I haven't seen my mother since then, and my dad never got remarried after those events. I don't think he fully recovered from it still.

And as the days went by, dad would put me in a daycare each day for work and he would pick me up after work was over for him. He kept me close to him as best that he could, cause he was afraid of losing me. He lost mom to her unrecoverable mental state, and he doesn't want me to lose myself to my mental state too.

Guess that's basically it of my first few years of life. I never really understood everything until I was teenager and everything was explained to me. I'm not going to say who exactly, cause she comes later here. There are other things that I need to tell you, but you'll be caught up to speed in my story, so don't worry. And it will be explained why I am telling you the story of my history.


	2. 2: Childhood Part1

When I was only five years old, that's when I went to school for the first time. I wasn't sure how to comprehend with the other students around me. Everything seemed to be too basic for me; it was like I knew all of this stuff already and no one needed to teach it to me at all. My teacher, Mr. Niven, he saw something about me and decided to see what I could exactly and he had my dad present to see what I could do with my mind.

He told my dad that he has been watching me for the past three weeks since I started to school, and considered that I should maybe go up a few grades or stay out of school until I am old enough to be in a certain grade level. I didn't care if I was out of school or in a different grade level, but I was nearly able to handle math, science, English, and history lessons that at least a fifth or sixth grader could handle and it rather impressed him and dad, and said maybe one day I could do something great for the world. I don't understand what he means by that exactly, but whatever it means I am the one that is going to accomplish it.

So I was pulled out of school, and dad hired a person to watch over me while he was working. He couldn't bring me to work with him at all and he couldn't leave me home alone, so he decided to hire a nanny. It took a while, but we found one that was good enough for me but she decided to move in to the house to make things easier for the both her and my dad. The first day I saw her, it was the first time that someone was going to be a mother towards me.

Her name was Peggy, but she said if I wanted to I could call her Peg for short, in which I did. I still remember her deep curly red hair that would bounce up and down whenever she did something, and blue eyes that were as bright as the sky on a clear day. Her laugh, whenever you would hear it or if I remember it, it would make you break out into a smile. She always thought about positive things, and she made sure that I saw both sides of the world and I would understand her perspectives of both good and bad. The one thing that I remember the most about was her love for books. She always took me to a library or bookstore, and we would always get books and read almost anything that we both agreed was interesting. [I think my dad still has all of the books at his house on the bookshelf still, I don't know anymore.]

Fall turned into winter, which soon became spring then summer. Peggy became the one of the few people that I could turn to for anything, and she was always quick to be there for me. But if Peggy wasn't there, my dad was there and he helped me handle situations.

" _Peggy, have you ever fallen in love with someone?"_

" _Once, but he was in love with a different girl and she loved him in return. He never even noticed me at all, why?"_

" _Do you think I will ever find someone who will love me?"_

" _Arthur, you're far too young to consider talking about love right now. When the time comes and you fall in love with someone, who knows if that person will love you or not. You just need to wait and see for now. Love is a tricky little thing, like a fox trying to get a rabbit for dinner. You just need to wait before you rush into action."_

I think that was one of serious discussions between the two of us, but we had a dozen others over the next few years. She tried to make sure that I was still educated with the desired grade level that my age group was to be in, but I somehow managed to pull ahead of everyone so she decided to have my IQ tested out. And it turns out that I have an IQ as a man with three doctorial degrees, which is shocking to my dad and Peggy.

As the next the next three years came and went by, things started to change for me, Peggy and dad. Mom was trying to resurface back into our lives again, but dad wouldn't allow it at all. He had the feeling that she was going to try to do something that dealt with me, so he had to keep on refusing to see her.

I still remember the one-day, five weeks after my ninth birthday, I returned from playing soccer with a couple of kids from a few streets down, and usually I would be greeted by Peggy, but I knew she was out shopping today. But something seemed to be a bit off, cause the next minute that I knew dad called me up to his office. A place I am only allowed in when he needs to have serious talk with me in private when Peggy is in the house.

Two rifles on the wall above the door, my father's desk with a bookcase on either side in front of the window to the right of the door. Dad always had a good view of the backyard when he was working on some documents, he would take a small break and look out the window. There he would see me and Peggy playing with each other and having fun, and there would be a few times when he comes outside and joins us. There were other things in his office, but that's all that I can remember of it.


	3. 3: Childhood Part2, Teenage Hood part1

When I walked into his office, he pulled me up onto his legs and held me close to him. My eyes darted up his face, and I saw the tears running down from his stone grey eyes. I never saw my dad cry before; so this was my first time to see him cry. I didn't understand why he was crying at all, but I knew he was going to tell me something horrible.

" _Peggy won't be coming home, Arthur, not ever again."_

I stared up at him with wide eyes, and the tears started to come to my eyes. Dad just buried my face into his white shirt that he wore under his khaki work shirt, and rocked me back and forth a bit. The tears slid down my face one at a time, and soon I was crying my head off.

" _Go ahead and cry, it's alright to cry sometimes Arthur. It's okay, cause even I know when it's alright to cry sometimes. We can't just stop crying, we have to cry and it makes us human."_

Peggy was half of the world to me; the other half of the world was my dad. Having one half of the world dead to me, it crushed me. And I knew that Dad and Peggy were close to each other, so I wasn't the only one whose world was crushed too.

Dad held me close to him for the next hour or so, until the tears in our eyes finally stopped and we were tired. He picked me up in his arms, and pulled me close to him, carrying me out of the room.

Dad had lost someone again, but this time to death. And I lost the first person in my life on this day. I didn't count my mom as a loss, because she was never a true part of my life to me.

I felt myself being set down onto one of the bar stool chairs to our kitchen island, and watch dad do some cooking. I remember when Peggy would go out with friends some nights, dad would cook things that we liked but Peggy never really did like at all. My eyes darted over towards the door, just waiting for the longest time for Peggy to step through the door and shout out loud that she was home. But it didn't happen for the longest while.

Days past on by, friends would come and go while some relatives came down to make sure the both of us were okay. Grandma came down for to keep an eye on the both of us, and she kept her eye on me as dad went to work each day. She did her best to keep me distracted as the days dragged on, but I always found the time to think about Peggy and wishing that she would come back to me and dad, to make our lives happier again like she use to make them.

But that wish would never come true at all.

Amaryllis, bells of Ireland, carnations, gladiolus, Iris's, peony, roses and tulips, all of Peggy's favorite flowers were in pots that sat on the lush green grass. Tears were running down my face, but when I looked at dad I could see that he wanted to cry right now, but he was holding it in to keep himself strong. Next to me where Peggy's parents, Mrs. Vivian and Mr. Stewart. Her two brothers, Theodore and Nathaniel, and little sister Heather sat on the other side of her parents, each of them crying softly. The six of them were closet to one another, and now one of them was gone from the family. They will never see Peggy again, and neither will dad or I.

The casket was close, which is what her parents had wanted for her but they weren't sure about their daughter, cause she never really thought about her funeral yet. The priest gave off quite a few prayers and some speeches about Peggy, and along with her family. Dad even gave off a speech about her too, and the tears finally fell from his eyes.

I bet my dad truly loved her, and had plans to one day marry her. I bet that's how much he loved her.

Her stuff was packed into boxes, and we put them in the basement of our house. We didn't touch the bookcase with all of the books on them and the photo albums that she made of us. Dad wanted to keep them there so that we would have some way of remembering her. And those things they became so fragile to me, that I was afraid to touch them and they would crumble in my hands.

He said that she did a lot of good in our lives, and that she changed our lives for the better. She'll always be in our hearts as the years go by, and she will never leave our hearts at all. And I never let the memories of her out of my heart. Each night that I was lying in bed to fall asleep, I would think about all of the fun times together and watch them in my head over and over again, then I would lock them away again. I didn't want to lose those memories about her, and to forever forget her.

As the days went on, so did the years. I never touched a good book again, and Dad kept our relationship strong through the years, but I've taken a drastic change over the years. I wasn't that small innocent boy that grew up under the watch of dad and Peggy anymore, I'd completely changed after her death.

When I turned thirteen years old, my dad he was away on a business trip and my grandmother was watching over me since she was visiting me and dad. I had waited until she was in a deep sleep, that I snuck out of the house and I ran to the outside of town, with my backpack full of things. Once I stopped running, I noticed that I was in front of a field with dying plants all around me. Putting the bag down on the ground, I pulled out a simple lighter and picked up a small trig. And I lit it.

I watch it burn down to the end, and blew it out. Within an hour, I was put into the system for the first time.


	4. 4: Teenage Hood part2

The city wasn't sure on what to do exactly with me at that moment. Well technically, the police didn't know what to do. The area that I'd did arson wasn't city property, and it didn't belong to another city either. . . Nor was it military property. And no one got hurt, and it didn't spread or anything of that sort.

Even though a cop caught me after it was over, I did extinguish the flames moments before the flames got too big. With dirt and water, he said putting it before it spread was smart but I was still going down to the station and my dad was going to get a call about this. I told him that I didn't care if my dad was called or not, it won't bring Peggy back.

He stayed quiet the rest of the way as I sat in the back of the cruiser without handcuffs, cause I got in willingly, so he didn't have to use them. Plus I handed him whatever I had on me.

Dad came down half an hour later, and was told the whole story. He was a bit shock at this, and told them what I had meant by "it won't bring Peggy back." One of the officers suggested therapy, and said that I will be in the system still. Only under juvenile for causing a dried bush fire, but contained it. This even put the chief in a confused spot with me. I was strangely odd from what it seems. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I saw the police chief looking at me.

" _Alright kid, you want to talk about the fire with me?"_

" _What's there to talk about? It's done and over, so it's behind us now."_

" _We won't let it make the news because it was just one bush, and it was in the desert too. Plus there was no wind blowing, so that's a good thing for ya. Now why cause it?"_

" _I was in pain. I didn't know how to let it out. And hurting someone else wouldn't do anything good, except get me into bigger trouble with a bunch of people. Seen it happen before."_

" _Alright, how about this. Since you don't have a record or that, yet, we'll keep this on paper and you attend some therapy sessions. The judge knows of this too at the moment, and he's still on the line. He agrees with therapy too, and to keep this off of the official records. You're not a bad kid, just a bit misguided thirteen almost fourteen and he still sees a chance that you can do a lot of good one day."_

" _And I want it to stay on the record? What happens?"_

" _Still the same stuff, someone might come down and check up on ya and see if any improvements are coming along, but that might be all to it."_

" _Can we do off the record, therapy for now and someone checking down on me once or twice a week? For five months? And if there isn't any improvement, put it on the record."_

" _I'll see if the judge likes that idea. Your a smart kid, not like the ones I've seen that just go on and on, getting into more trouble within the time they get brought down."_

He soon left me sitting alone on the cold metal bench, and my dad sat down next to me. We stayed quiet for a few minutes till, I looked over at him and he stared down at me.

" _Am I really a person that is full of trouble?"_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Mom. She had a journal about me. Called me a demon, I read it all."_

" _She's wrong about you, a lot of people are. They don't know you, and classify you by looks. You're smart and sometimes you do a stupid thing, but you make up for it and take responsibility. Now, I didn't take responsibility for not making sure that you were really okay with everything going on. I did a horrible job making sure you were mentally healing well."_

" _Am I like mom?"_

" _You're too far away to end up like her. Some right guidance, and you'll come out swell in the end."_

I merely nodded my head at him, and we sat in silence as the chief came back to us. Nodding his head at me, he gave me a smile.

" _The judge agreed to keep the small fire off the record, but the therapy, and someone checking on ya once to twice a week will be on the record. Just for behavior issues. Said that was enough to make sure tabs kept on ya, and that the person checking on ya kid will go on for two years. So that's one hundred and four weeks with that person will come and see ya. Think you can handle all of that?"_

 _I nodded my head, and my dad spoke up a small bit._

" _How long is therapy?"_

" _We're making it three times a week for ten months. Long as he shows good progress, he might get done with therapy early. But the check ups won't end till two years are up."_

My dad merely nodded at him, and I could see that he was going to have a bit of a hard time adjusting to this, but he'll get use to it soon enough. Letting out a small yawn, we both left the station after dad was given the papers and went home. I watched him put the papers in the safe behind the bookcase of the basement, and we both went upstairs to bed. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night, and stayed inside all day reading books or playing a couple of games on my computer.

Dad stayed home for a few days, till he got the okay to work from home from his boss. So we worked things out during the day, and I knew dad was getting cramped up being in the house all day, and not being at the base where he could check up on everything and meet the people that he works with.

We got use to the check ups after a good three months of them happening, and it just fell into our natural routine along with my therapy sessions. My sessions were the only days that dad could go to the base and do some work. So things worked out in the end for the both of us. I got friendlier with the officers that I met on that night, and they became good friends.

I guess I wasn't as much trouble that I believed myself to be, especially when I turned sixteen years old and I met someone. A girl that reminded me of Peggy. But she wasn't close to being exactly like Peggy, but she had a love for books like her.

And that was the first girl that I fell in love with.


	5. 5: Teenage Hood part3

She struck me head on with love. We met at the library that one time, and I could see her straight red hair bouncing as she looked for a particular book on a shelf. Our fingers touched each other by accident as we went for the same book, and we both felt a spark of electricity between the two of us.

The book fell off the shelf as she had pulled it by the tip of its spine, and we stared at each other in silence before we broke out laughing. I gave her one of my casual grins and picked up the book, holding it out to her, she shook her head no at me.

" _If you want to read it, go for it. I won't hold you back."_

She sounded nervous, and I watched her slowly back away from me.

" _I've read it at least four times already, I like reading it cause I find it enjoyable. Space, is one of my favorite topics that I like reading about. How much did you read of it?"_

We met in the science section of the library, I still remember that.

" _I've read only four chapters of it, before my family decided to move down here three week ago. I never got to finish it, and I'm glad that this book on stars and constellations is down here."_

" _I know a good place where you can see a bunch of stars and constellations that my dad and I drive to, every time summer rolls around. We see some meteor showers happen before, but they don't very often when we head there."_

" _You're lucky. My parents aren't fans of science, so we don't go to museums for any of the science exhibits."_

" _What do they do?"_

" _Government translator and interpreter, and a lawyer. That's what my parents do. My dad got relocated to here, and figured maybe a move will be healthy for me too. Mom agreed to it. My sister, she doesn't like this place. She's a popular girl. But I like it, it's healthy for me."_

" _How is this move healthy for you, anyway?"_

She began to get a bit jumpy, but I relaxed a small bit and her hands became fists.

" _I'm not allowed to say. I-I can't say, it makes me an . . . Outcast."_

" _Guess I'm not alone then. Being an outcast, it runs with me here. Pretty sure that everyone in this town knows I'm an outcast."_

" _But this is a place where outcasts are welcomed right?"_

" _Welcome to my world of being an alien."_

Her laugh was adorable, and it made me grin like crazy. Her eyes were of a soft gray, and she wore a deep purple cotton shirt that day. Her hair bangs barely scratched her eyes, but it added a bit of beauty to her. She held her hand out to me, and I gladly shook it.

" _I'm Miranda by the way. Miranda Grey to be exact."_

" _Arthur Beeman, and it's nice to meet you."_

We talked for another good hour about both our lives, even the part of me going to therapy and getting check ups by a lady in the systems, and we left the library after she got an okay to come down to my house. My dad was home today, and I remembered that the person checking up on me was also here today. Looking at Miranda, she gave me a grin and I remembered that she told me she didn't care if someone was checking up me. She merely told me that with her disorder, a doctor had to come down to her house three times a week for the past few years to check up on her, she refused to anywhere outside her home during those days.

Around Miranda, I felt pretty natural around her. And she didn't act shy or anything around me, but it drove me crazy what she was suffering from exactly.

At school, we hung out with each other and spent time in the library for as long that we could till classes began. She was smart. Book-smart if have to say so. And I really loved that about her. Even the moments when she was shy about saying answers or asking a questions towards others or a teacher. She rarely talked in front of anyone though, but I didn't bother to ask her why she was so shy. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all.

But there was this one event at school, I remember there was an assembly over bullying one day. We were sitting next to each other, and she looked really sick that day. I didn't quite understand at that moment, but when the whole assembly began she began to grow shaky at how bullying an lead to social anxiety. Looking at her, I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She whispered something towards me, to where it was only for me to hear.

" _I've been suffering for nearly eleven years. I'm a severe case."_

" _I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."_

She drew herself into my comfort, and I gently kissed the top of her head. I felt her stiffen a small bit, but after a moment she relaxed. Things will have to go slow between us if we ever want to go forward in our friendship, but if I have to wait I will. I don't want her to be drawing herself away from me, so I won't force her into something she doesn't want to be in.

We did things in steps, and my dad seemed to have noticed. There was a day when we would be close next to each other, but by the next day we had some distance between us. I asked her if I could tell my dad about her condition one day, and I remember that day well. It was a Saturday in April.

"Wait you want your dad to know, Arthur?"

" _He's seen the way we act towards each other, and I know for certain, he's starting to grow a bit concern. And he might think something really bad is happening at your place. He can't help but worry, like he does over me. My dad, he doesn't want to fail again."_

"Your dad shouldn't worry or even think about failing. And it has nothing to do with my family either. It's all just me. . .I'm the failure here. I'm the blame, and I know it, but I can't do much about it. When we moved here, I thought maybe I would improve but it hasn't. It's all still the same."

We were on the back porch, leaning against the dark wood railing staring at the desert landscape that Peggy did. It was something that I took care of, and Miranda fell in love with the sight of seeing a handmade beauty looking as though the earth made it just for this one house and it put her in a peaceful mood, but at the moment she was all tense. She was starting to shake, and her arms hugged her stomach area. Leaning down to her bag, I pulled out her medicine bottle and placed it in one of her hands. She merely shook her head, and let it fall to the wood floor.

 _"No more medicines. I don't want to battle my anxiety disorder every single day. I want handle this by overcoming my anxiety. And when we first met, it was the first step."_

I gave her one of my cocky grins, and she laughed a small bit. Even though she was in pain from her disorder, I remember she once told me that being around me was one of the best things she ever experienced in her life. I wasn't too prodding, nosing myself into her life constantly, and that I was being patient around her. She liked that about me.

We spent the next week talking about whether or not to let my dad know of her disorder. She finally told me on Friday that it was alright for my dad to know, because she was beginning to trust him like she was trusting me. We told him that afternoon when we came straight home from school, instead of heading down to the soccer field for me to do my soccer practice.

He accepted the facts of her disorder, and told Miranda that he wasn't going to get too involved in this unless she wanted him too. Looking at her face, I could see her happily smiling and it made me happy at that moment too. I couldn't bear seeing her in pain nor do I want to see her in tears.


	6. 6: Teenage Hood part4

Miranda and I, we graduated before we were even seventeen; well for me I was four weeks shy and Miranda was at most four months away from seventeen. We had been given I.Q tests one day by the state, and individually we scored a bit higher than a 120. When our families found out they were in shocked, and we were identified as prodigies. Miranda hated that word, prodigy.

But that one word, it left a bland taste on our tongue.

The two of us had picked out our colleges already, and we were to leave in mid-August. We agreed to go to college in England, but we were accepted into two different ones. I was accepted in St. Andrews in Fife, Scotland and Miranda was accepted into the University of Edinburgh. We were close to each other, but not being in the same schools had us a bit worried. But she told me that, we will be able to work things out when we get there and make the best, and that we're merely an hour and a half away from each other. At the moment, we were doing our class work early to get ahead of the classes in the dining room of my house.

" _How is your essay going along?"_

" _Okay so far, it's just hard to get it right. . . The course professor said the essay needed to be original, and it has to make him feel. I've already found my topic, but I'm having a hard time putting it on paper."_

" _Did he say what perspective it needed to be in?"_

" _No, not really. He said write an essay that will make him feel in your own words. And it has to relate to you. The topic I picked was when I was suffering from my social disorder. I hope that he'll appreciate it, but his letter on the topic sounds so strict."_

Looking up at her from my own essay, I gave her a smile and stretched my arm out to her. Her fingers locked with mine, and I held her hand tightly. The feeling of letting it go, it ripped right through me.

" _Take it slow, you'll do amazing on it and we both know it. You're smart, and I'm smart. Don't let people make you feel like you did a while back, even though we've been working on your problem since last year in April, you've gotten farther than you expected. Don't let people backtrack you."_

" _It's really been fifteen months since then, huh? You've been really supported of me Arthur, and you've helped me so much but I haven't done anything to help you in return. It just doesn't feel right, that you haven't gotten anything out of all this."_

Laughing a small bit, I got up from my chair and walked around to where I was standing behind her. Put my arms around her, I kissed her cheek and pressed my face against her neck moments after. She giggled a small bit, and I could smell the faint trances of her shampoo wafting off of her hair.

 _"I have gotten something out of this. I have you as my girlfriend, and I don't need anything else out of this whole thing. I just want to be here beside you, and help you through this till the end. And out of all this, I want you to keep my by your side no matter what the problem is. Like it has been since we've met in March last year."_

We stayed like this for what seemed to have been an eternity, and I let my words ponder throughout my head. Reflecting back on those words, I realized that it sounded like I had given my heart to her and never truly realized it until now.

 _"Promise me Arthur, to never let me go. No matter how much distance is between us, or how long it takes for us to contact each other again. Promise me, that we'll always remain loyal, honest, and hopelessly in love with each other."_

Pulling her out of her chair, I wrapped my arms around her and the two of us shared a kiss. We slowly pulled away from each other, just as we heard the slamming of the front door ringing through the house. Looking towards the living room, I saw my dad go up the staircase and barely hearing him growl on his phone. Looking at Miranda, the two of us broke out laughing a small bit.

June passed by with ease, and the heat of summer slowly started to beat down on the whole town. Dad's days slowly got packed with meetings and training new recruits, and along with a bunch of paperwork. He told me that this was going to be the first trip out to see the stars without him, but he said I could take Miranda if I wished. After he told me that, he led me on to a whole lecture about being responsible and owning up to everything that might happen on the trip. I laughed a small bit, and told him that even when he was away on evenings and Miranda stayed the night, we both knew our boundaries. It pleased him somewhat, but he knew there wasn't going to be any trouble.

Late June and early July turned out to be pretty hectic for me and dad, especially when we found out that my mom was no longer in a mental hospital but in a care home, and dad never really divorced from her. But we soon learned that her death was caused by a brain tumor that had been there for years on end, and it was affecting her thinking and mental process. This had to be the reason why she went insane after I was born, and the guilt of not knowing her, it caught me.

I stayed locked up for a long while inside my house, all the while Miranda trying to reach out to me. She would try to get me to talk, to give her an answer, but she never got one in return. I remember her telling me, that she was missing my voice, my laughter, and her actually having me hold her. If I recall exactly, she would tell me that she didn't like to be held.

But all the while that she talked, I could hear her voice trembling.

And to be honest, I knew that I was the one who was hurting her. And I did blame myself for hurting her.

One morning, I was sitting on the porch in the chilly air and watching the stars slowly blink out one by one. The screams of the early morning bugs were soon filling the air, waking up to a new day. My hand grazed the cold railing that my dad carved, sanded and varnished to his liking years ago. The small creaks of the floorboards behind me alerted me that I was no longer alone, but I didn't budge.

I remained there, like a statue that was recently carved out of stone.

 _"So you finally stepped out of the world of darkness, and back into the light again. It's never a good thing to be locked up, Arthur, trust me I know it too well. And you know that I've been through it."_

Glancing up at her, she sat down beside me and I wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to me. The scent of vanilla slowly wafted off of her, burning my nostrils like wildfire. My fingers trailed down her spinal cord, and I could feel her shiver underneath my touch.

" _Don't be all romantic Arthur, you owe me an apology for keeping locked up and barely interacting with me here. You've ignored me a lot, so don't think I'm going to let this go just yet. And here, you say I'm the one with the disorder, well look who has it now."_

I gave her a small laugh, that lasted not even a full minute. Looking at her face, she grinned at my laugh and I knew she wasn't going to hold this grudge forever.

" _In late July, my dad and I, we go on a trip to the desert and watch the stars for a whole night. Just us two and the desert, and total quiet."_

" _What about it, Arthur? You've told me stories of it before, and it sounds amazing. And I know, both you and are you dad are going to have an amazing time."_

" _Problem is, my dad can't make it at all. He's going to be away during that time cause of some work stuff, but he said that I could bring you. He lectured me and just about everything that could or might happen on the trip, but we know how far is too far for the both of us, Miranda."_

She laughed the smallest bit, and kissed my cheek.

" _So, is this your way of an apology for the past something-odd days? If it is, then I accept it."_

" _Hoping you would. So about college now, what's your major?"_

" _Quantum Physics, minor in Particle Acceleration. I don't have to worry much about you. You've already gotten some degrees, cause you took college classes while doing high school. I probably should have done that too, but I didn't."_

" _I can help you through college classes. I'm just going cause, they offer some programs for me that holds my interests. Plus, I already got my degree in astronomy, archaeoastronomy, remote sensing, and I'm still working on my doctorate for ufology."_

" _Our lives are going to be crazy when we get there, Arthur. But, let's try our best and hold ourselves together till the end."_

" _Understood."_

We at in silence, as we saw the rising sun slowly filling the sky with light. Picking her up, I sat her on top of my legs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned her head against my chest, most likely hearing my heartbeat that beats underneath my bones, muscles, blood veins, and skin.

And I wished that everything could be frozen like this for years on end.


End file.
